<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love At Any Size by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132283">Love At Any Size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is startled when he realizes how much weight Daphne has gained, but he also realizes that he doesn't care. (Episode: Frasier's Edge)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love At Any Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Niles' POV)</p><p>"I don't understand it, Niles." Daphne said as they stood in her bedroom. He tried again and again to zip up the back of her cranberry-hued dress, but it was clear that he wasn't going to be successful. It simply wouldn't budge.</p><p>"This dress used to fit perfectly." She continued. "And now the bloody dry cleaners have shrunk it!"</p><p>Niles nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know! That's the third dress they've shrunk this month!"</p><p>"Perhaps I should find another dry cleaner." Daphne mussed. "Do you have any recommendations?"</p><p>Niles looked her up and down. Even now, after all of these years, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But there was no mistaking that she'd gained weight; a lot of it. In fact, she was easily twice the size that she'd been when he first met her. And unfortunately it was becoming more and more noticeable. Niles saw it, Roz saw it, and he knew without a doubt that Frasier and his father saw it. But Niles wouldn't dare tell her, even though his ethics told him otherwise. After all, what was a relationship without honesty?</p><p>But this was different. Her feelings were fragile and he vowed never to do or say anything to hurt her. He loved her with his whole heart and would continue to love her until he drew his last breath, no matter how much she weighed.</p><p>In frustration, she moved away from him and sighed, slumping down onto her bed. "Damn…"</p><p>"What is it, Sweet Pea?" he asked, his heart warming at the way she took his hand.</p><p>"This! It's no use Niles! I can't go!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because nothing fits! The dry cleaner shrunk everything!" He noticed the beginning of tears and he sat down beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, crying softly into his suit and he wondered if she was crying because of her weight gain. He'd never mention it to her, and he was quite sure that she wouldn't mention it to him anytime soon.</p><p>"It's all right." He said softly, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief as he moved his hand up and down her back. "I'm sure there's something we can find for you to wear."</p><p>"There's nothing." She said flatly, shaking her head.</p><p>He rose from the bed and took her hand, prompting her to come with him. Together they looked through her closet, but she shook her head at each and every outfit.</p><p>Once again she pulled away from him. "Why don't you just go on without me, all right? Tell your father and Frasier that I'm sick or something."</p><p>His heart went out to her. "Daphne…"</p><p>He glanced into the closet once more, surprised to find a dress he'd never seen, hidden deep in the back. He reached into the closed and removed the dress, bringing it into full view.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>She looked at the dress for a moment, before staring at the carpeted floor. "Oh, that's just a dress that I bought on sale last week."</p><p>He glanced at it more carefully. It was a striking dress, in a dynamic combination of black and grey. But on further inspection he noticed that it was two sizes bigger than she normally wore. And that fact told him that she was well aware of her weight gain. But again he decided against discussing it.</p><p>"It's beautiful."</p><p>But again she shook her head. "I'll stay here. You go on and have a good time."</p><p>"I'd love to see how this looks on you."</p><p>"No… I… I decided I don't like it that much anyway. I was going to take it back to the store."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>They locked eyes and he could have sworn he saw an understanding between them. Or perhaps it was his imagination.</p><p>"Please, Daphne? For me?"</p><p>She sighed deeply and took the dress from him. "All right. I'll be right back."</p><p>He smiled and kissed her softly and then watched her disappear into the bathroom. Minutes later she emerged, wearing the new dress. It certainly was bigger, the fabric looser than on dresses that she normally wore. But he couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful.</p><p>"You're stunning."</p><p>Amazingly she blushed. "Really? You really think so?"</p><p>He rose from the bed and went to her, slipping his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I always think so. Now let's go and celebrate Frasier's special night with him, okay?"</p><p>"Can we order desert before our dinner? I'm famished!"</p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course we can."</p><p>As they walked out of the bedroom, he knew that he couldn't love her more.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>